Runes of Doom
by Fiction966
Summary: This is about a flood of blood destrying runescape! R&R!


Runescape: Runes of Doom

An evil mage recited a demonic chant. He was holding a scroll of parchment that had rune letters on it. Then, a nearby blood rune sparked and released an evil spirit fire. Then a flood of blood covered, and killed the mage. "Muhahahahahaha!" he yelled before he died. The blood spread, and destroyed the outer limits of Falador. Nearby peasants and users yelled, and the blood consumed them. Then the walls of Falador were stained with blood. The whole city was consumed, and everything was destroyed and stained with blood. People who survived told the story to the others. Soon the rumors spread all the way to the deepest parts of Al-Kharid.

"What's that noise!" Drogo the Dwarf said. He was mining a piece of mithrill. "Blood flooding!" a dwarf guard yelled, and the whole mine started to panic. Drogo saw a drop of blood leak from a crack on the wall. "Oh no!" he yelled, and the whole mine was flooded with blood.

A monastery near the mine was as clean and sparkly as a replica of heaven. There was nothing dirty or dirty in thought. But everything changed after that day. Brother Matt was standing on the balcony, watching the beautiful landscape. Then suddenly, a flood of blood came to his view. "I'm dreaming," Matt said. Then the blood consumed everything on the clean monastery.

"Hear ye, Hear ye!" a man in a green robe yelled, holding a green scroll. "There is a great flood of blood in the kingdom of Asagarnia!" Then the man walked in the castle. There was an instant flood of murmurs. "This is just a stupid, dragon cold, rumor!" a user in full rune yelled. Then many others yelled, "Yes!" Zack ignored the commotion, and he headed towards the keep. He opened the big oak doors, and he walked in the cozy hallway. There was a sound of a crackling of a fire, and the conversations of governors. He took off his steel helmet, and all his armor. He put them on his mystic pocket, which made all the armor turn into a spec of steel. He walked in the banquet room, and he saw people and governors feasting on their meals. "What's all this blood thing about?" he whispered to a governor.. "It's true, careful!" Zack thought he was crazy and he as going to find out for himself.

Zack ran to Draynor, passing goblins and giant spiders. Then he saw the murky city. Everything was dark and sad. People feared the vampire. You could see blood stained on the walls. "Help us!" an old woman yelled to him. Zack just headed to the bank. He wouldn't be here, only for combat and bank. He ordered the bank clerk to withdraw all his money, which is 100000, gp. Then he withdrew his bow and lobsters, also he took his anit-dragon breath shield. Then he took a cart to Varrock. A day passed, and the little cart rolled and clanked through the country. Then a few hours later, the great city appeared before their eyes. There were many people talking about blood. And prophets yelled holding blood runes, "The end is near!" Zack ran to the city, and he saw two bloodied up, but not scratched, men talking to the public. "It's true! We survived the flood, luckily from our trusty horses! Zack thought it was a prank, an alchemist in this city and make blood. Ken ignored this and he ran to Barbarian village.

There were many barbarians, drinking beer, or slaying people. Everything was normal as usual. He walked into Peska's store, the great helmet seller. Zack saw him wear a black med helmet. "Well, hello lad!" Peska yelled happily. "Good to see ya bud!" Zack said merrily back. "Well bye." and he went out. Zack took off his armor, and he sat by the river. "Now I know the blood is not real!" he thought. Then suddenly, a massive flood of blood ripped the village into shreds. Luckily for Zack, he jumped to a cave inside the river, and he jumped to Edgeville grounds. The blood swept away. "So it's true!" he yelled out loud. Then he ran to the stable and stole a horse to the Ice Mountain. He didn't know what he was doing, but Sandrominim told him to go to the Ice Mountains. A day later, he saw the frosty and cold ice mountain. It was dawn, and he saw blood everywhere. But then, he saw drops of blood leak out from a strange, red light on the top of the mountain. "This is the source!" he yelled, and suddenly, 100 imps appeared before him. He slayed and slashed the monsters, blood was numerous now. Then, Zack started up the stairs of the mountain. He saw the Oracle's chopped up head, floating in the air. The head was making the blood. Also, a blood rune was floating too. There was only one choice, he had to break them. He drew his mithrill sword, and he slashed objects, breaking the blood rune. Just then, a million lesser demons appeared. I'm dead" he thought, just then, the horn of the Runescape army blew, and a flood of users appeared. All noobs, castle wars players and skilled users. All united players. Then the mighty battle started. The demons charged at the army, and the skilled archers, and mages too. Then, the sword and axe-men killed and slayed the demons. Then after the blood was shed, the humans yelled in victory, and Zack stood in the very top of the ice mountain, yelling of glory.


End file.
